My Dark Side
by 118 I Love Anime 811
Summary: Tohru Honda a sweet girl everyone loves especially Kyo. But what if she has a Dark Being inside her? What would that being do to her? Would it hurt her and her friends? Would it make Tohru suffer more or be free? Would Kyo and the others still have the same with her after seeing it? Would Kyo still love her the way it is or love her more or wold it end everything to them both?R
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my very first Fruits Basket fanfic though my prologue is short i'll try my best to make it longer on the following chapters. Please Rate and Review! Thank you!

I Do Not Own Fruits Basket!

* * *

My Dark Side Prologue

It was Friday Night and Tohru was breathing heavily and screaming while turning around in her sleep. The three men went running towards her room very worried about what's happening to Tohru.

"Tohru!"

"Miss Honda!"

"Tohru!"

They shouted her name several times but still no response, she was still breathing heavily and screaming. Shigure and Yuki were concerned about Tohru's Health but Kyo was so worried and cannot accept that Tohru, his only love would leave him. Yuki decided to get some towels to put it on her forehead since she has a fever. Kyo stayed by her side while Shigure called Hatori to check her up.

The next day has started but Tohru hasn't woke up yet. All the Sohmas visited her even Akito did. Her friends, Uo and Hana came earlier than the others so they decided to go inside her room. The two girls went inside to accompany her in her sleep.

* * *

That's it for my prologue... very short isn't it? but did you like it?

Don't Forget to Review! Thanks! And sorry for that my prologue is so short!


	2. Chapter 1

My First chapter! well... the other one was prologue but anyway enjoy!

I updated this chapter to make it a bit longer or added some words!

Also I do not own fruits basket!

* * *

My Dark Side Chapter 1

When morning came everything seemed fine. Tohru went to school with Yuki and Kyo. Their classmates, Sue and Hina went to Tohru and said,

"Tohru! Are you alright they said that you had a high fever and also you were always breathing heavily during the night!." Hina asked worriedly Tohru replied with a nod and a smile on her face.

"Really? Because when you were not here yet the Yuki Fan Club Girls were cheering that you were in the verge of life and death! We we were worried about you!"

"Yes i'm fine! All it took was some medicine and rest so don't worry about me." they all went back to their seats and waited for their teacher to come.

Class has started and Tohru seemed happy to be normal but then when class has ended she collapsed and fell of her chair making everyone worried about her. The nurse said that she should go and get a lot of rest since she got a very high fever. Tohru was carried by Kyo and when they went home Shigure took care of her while the two teens began fighting and crashing the house.

It was already night time and Everyone ate dinner in silence. After that they 3each went to their rooms after they had their "Good Night" from Tohru already. Kyo was passing by when he noticed that Tohru was shaking in the middle of the hallway and so he rushed to her and said,

"Tohru, is everything alright? Is there something bothering you?" he asked worriedly.

"…Umm… I-I'm alright! Maybe its just the weather since its getting cold." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure? You know that I don't want to lose the one I love the most . Do you want me to accompany you in your sleep?"

"Oh! Umm… N-No thank you Kyo. I might be just a bother, okay? Good night Kyo!"

"Okay if you say so. Good night." Kyo kissed her in the fore head and she smiled.

Tohru went inside her room and Kyo was just infront of her door listening if there is trouble.

"Why? Why? Why!"

Kyo heard her screaming like there is something she's hiding.

"It doesn't have to be this way! Why can't I be free?"

Kyo was curious about what's happening but continued listening.

"I don't want to be rejected please! They know me as my kind one I don't want them to see me like that! Please, please set me free!"

Just after that sentence Kyo heard a loud slap. He snapped and went inside the room seeing Tohru unconscious and beside her is a man in a cloak.

"Hey you!"

The stranger ignored him and went out of the window.

'Oh Tohru…" he whispered outside.

"Shigure! Yuki!" Kyo shouted

"What is it stupid cat?" Yuki asked while rubbing his eyes.

When he fixed his vision he saw Tohru unconscious in Kyo's arms.

"What happened to Miss Honda!?"

"Oh boys? What's the shouting all about?"

"Tohru? What happened to her?"

"Can you just all shut up and call Hatori?"

* * *

The next day has started sand Hatori came back to check on Tohru along with the other Sohmas and also Tohru's friends.

"Hey Orange-Top what happened to Tohru?"Uo asked

Kyo didn't answer but he was in deep thoughts about what happened last night.

"What was tohru talking about? Who was the man in a cloak? What is her secret?" He asked himself.

"I sense dark electric signals on Tohru but I don't understand her signals are always light and happy but now it's full of mystery and darkness."

"Hmm… Your right hana I also saw Tohru acting strange the past few days. Do you think she has a secret?"

"I think so Arisa."

Hatori came down with Tohru shaking and her bangs covering her face.

'Tohru! Are you alright?" Kyo asked.

No one dared to come near her when they saw the expression on her face except for Kyo and Tohru's friends, Uo and Hana.

"No I'm not okay..." she said softly that only the persons near her can hear it.

"NO I AM NOT OKAY!"

She began crying and destroying stuff. Hatori held her shoulders to stop the she fell down on her knees and started crying so hard.

Everyone was shocked except for Hatori, Kyo, Uo, and Hana.

"I-I'm so sorry everyone I guess I'm just a burden to you all." She said looking to everyone.

"No Tohru… now could you explain to me what happened?' Hana Said.

Tohru shook her head since she will receive punishment if she tells a single soul the truth.

When it's getting late the other Sohmas went and said their "Good bye" to Tohru.

"Tohru don't worry okay we Sohmas are here for you" Momiji said with a comforting smile.

* * *

Finished!

Sorry if it's still short but atleast a little bit longer! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

My Dark Side Chapter 2

I updated this chapter because I wanted to change some stuff so anyway hope you enjoy it!

I do not own fruits basket!

* * *

The next day has started and Yuki accompanied her to school just in case she would do something reckless since Kyo left earlier than the two of them.

"Miss Honda are you sure you're okay? You might collapse or be someone else again." Yuki said worriedly.

"Mhm, I'm alright I can do school fine and later I'll be at work so no problem."

"If you say so… oh Miss Honda"

"Yes Yuki?"

"I won't be eating dinner at Shigure's house since I would be late from school meetings and also let Kyo pick you up from work is that okay?"

"Mhm its fine"

Yuki looked at her suspiciously and looked away immediately as Tohru looked at him and said,

"Yuki? Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"Umm… No Miss Honda… actually it's just that I'm worried about you. You're always screaming at night and then you suddenly collapsed at school. Please Miss Honda I really want to know why you're acting strange. Do you have an illness?"

She got so scared and started to shake and broke into tears as she ran away towards a dark and creepy forest that no one might even stand to go there.

"Miss Honda Wait!"he chased her but then the place she was in was foggy and damp which made Yuki hard to see where Tohru is.

"I am just a burden to them all. I don't want them to blame it all to me I didn't do it _she_ did it not me. Anyway I gotta go out now..." Tohru said sadly and softly

Yuki walked carefully in the forest and saw a house something like that and it was painted Black and red as went there slowly and knocked on the door but no response so he knocked the door opened and saw Tohru.

"Oh hi Yuki! did you get lost?"She said like nothing happened

"Miss Honda... oh never mind let's go back to school"

They walked towards the school in silence since Tohru was like outside the universe.

* * *

At school...

"Attendance!"The Homeroom Teacher said.(I don't really know if they do this at school but in my school there is since I am just a child though...)

He said the names one by one and shouted...

"Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda!"

No response was given just the silence of student while staring at the two vacant seats. Kyo who didn't bother to look at the vacant chairs just stared out the window and saw Yuki and Tohru running together since they are late.

"Here we are..."They said breathlessly and sat on their seat while everyone was staring at them when Tohru gave an evil glare to them which made them turn around and The two Sohmas curious since she never glares at people.

While the teacher was discussing the two focused themselves to Tohru who wasn't listening but shaking a little so that no one would see her like that. Hana who sensed that she was in pain and very afraid but thought maybe she's wrong and continued studying. Finally classes were finished and everyone went home. Hana and Uo went to Tohru and hugged her and said that they are all there for her and no one could make her in pain without passing through them.

"Oh Uo...Hana...Yuki...Kyo... your the best! even if i know that i'm in pain... I don't want myself to burden others... i don't want them to share my pain..."She said happily and sadly the same time making the four look at her and then a man in cloak appeared making Tohru afraid and shake in fear.

"Of course... who would want pain? Oh sweet Tohru such a kind and loving person and to think that you always needed help but just suffered silently... look what happened now the problem that was once small became huge because of you(Pointing at Tohru).Now why won't we give you some more pain?"

The two girls covered Tohru while Yuki and Kyo were ready to fight whoever this mysterious person is.

"Stop...stop it...STOP IT YOU STUPID BASTARD!"Tohru shouted angrily and pushing Her friends away as she went towards the mysterious person.

"Oh? Fighting is it? but do you have what it takes to fight your master?" he said while kicking her but luckily she dodged it well.

"Yuki... Kyo... Hana... Uo... Go Now! Leave this to me and don't worry I'll be safe I promise so please... I don't want you to get hurt... Run!"

They hesitated at first but saw her serious look that made them run back to their houses.

* * *

In Hana's House

She locked the door of her room as she ran inside.

"Please Tohru be safe..."

* * *

In Uo's House

she ran inside and locked he house and her father shouted

"What's that all about?!"

Uo ignored her father and ran to her room and prayed for Tohru to be safe.

* * *

In the Sohma House

Both boys were running inside and Shigure blocked their path and asked them to explain what happened and why Tohru isn't with them.

"Well?aren't you gonna tell me what happened? I asked you like 5 minutes ago..."Shigure said

"DAMMIT! Why does it have to be her fighting alone and us running to save our lives!?"Kyo shouted

"Calm down you idiot. Miss Honda said she'll come home safe and I Trust her. Don't you trust her?"

He looked at Yuki angrily and smashed the table then kicked the door as he stomped his feet angrily towards his room.

Yuki sighed as he started to explain everything he knew from the time Tohru ran away until she said the word "Run!" to them.

* * *

Ahh DONE! it was kinda long for me since i didn't make a scratch in my pad paper yet but nevermind that! Hardwork is really needed to be a successful fanfic writer!

Please Review!Thanks next chapter coming up!


	4. Chapter 3

My Dark Side Chapter 3

Hello! I updated this chapter so that I could add some words and change some parts here! Anyways I hope you enjoy!

And just to let you all know. I do not own Fruits Basket not a single thing.

* * *

Back at the School Yard...

"Tohru...don't you know that by any chance you kill me you would leave your friends and be a completely different person but if you will keep on serving me then you could stay and be with them longer and try to control yourself..."

She paused for awhile and then dropped her sword as she just realized what would happen if she continue what she has done. Tohru gave the cloaked man one last glare and left leaving her sword on the ground as she went home and the stranger disappear again...

* * *

Back at Shigure's house...

"That's what happened to us... but I do trust her words that she would come back safely and we might ask her what happened and we could help her in the problems she encounters..."Yuki said and then silence was followed. After awhile he was shocked when someone opened the door without knocking and it was Tohru!

"Miss Honda!"

She ignored Yuki and held the handrail of the stairs and collapsed into tears as she banged her head on the wall and keep shouting "Why" all over again and finally Kyo went down and rushed to Tohru as he hugged her and keep saying "stop" to her while Shigure called Hatori and Yuki went to Hana's House and Uo's House to come immediately.

* * *

Somewhere out there...

"Master... Don't you think it would be better if Tohru just stayed there...?"

"Hmm... I don't know i'll think it over first now but for now just keep on checking her to see how she's feeling since she is clumsy,naive,airhead but very sweet,loving, and always smiling cheerfully even if her parents died and lived in a tent gets part-time working to pay her tuition...its very admireable...very..."He said

"As you wish master... I will always protect her no matter what happens."

"Okay then go now and check on Tohru also if anything happens to her report it to me immediately,Got it?"

"Yes master." he went out of the room leaving the stranger plan of what he would do next.

* * *

Back at the Sohma House...

Yuki arrived at the house along with Hana and Uo but still Yuki saw Kyo stopping Tohru.

"Tohru stop it! Your wrecking the house!"Kyo shouted.

Hana didn't dare to come near Tohru and she warned everyone to not come near her but Kyo ignored her and still shouted at Tohru until he became tired and hugged her full of pain and worry. Tohru stopped then gripped Kyo's wrists as she removed His arms from her and then kicked him. Everyone went to Kyo and help him and Hana said...

"Tohru! Look what you've done! Kyo's hurt because of you! Its your fault!" she said angrily.

Her last sentence rang down her ears as she repeated it over and over again at herself.

"_It's your fault!"_ she looked at Kyo once more then asked herself

"Why did I do that? Am I even worthy for him? Am I supposed to be dead already? Why was I born if I would do this to my only love..."

The house became dark then it started to shake as soon as Tohru started to look at all of them and collapsed into tears just then someone entered the house and took Tohru for a second and left. Tho Sohmas tried to follow them but they were to fast and cannot follow them anymore.

* * *

Somewhere out there...

"Why did you take me away from them...?" she said as she cried again..

"M'lady... it's my duty to keep you safe and your friends too also master ordered me to keep you safe all the time."

She look at him and smiled softly making him curious then laugh.

"M'lady... you sure are weird. You have a light and dark side but even if you become completely dark... there would always be someone to comfort you. And I am here"

He took Tohru to her room and bowed as he left. Tohru locked the door and went to her secret base to talk with her other side.

"You sure about this? I don't want to hurt them you know."

"Well I want to see if they are worthy to be with especially that orange head named, Kyo Sohma."

"You are such a moron..."

"Well I can't always let you be like that. Remember the last time?"

"hey stop it! Just shut up and leave me alone now!"

"Okay fine..."

Tohru went back to her bed and was thinking about how Kyo is doing and if he had any injuries. Oh she'll blame herself if Kyo had any. She went to sleep and was watched by her other side.

* * *

In the Sohma house...

The two men went back inside the house but they didn't get Tohru back. Everyone stared at Hana then she said...

"It's for the sake of all of us that Tohru would be taken... it would be better if Tohru wasn't here but then she would come again tomorrow so everyone be ready especially you (pointing at Kyo) Kyo Sohma" After that she left crying for what she said to Tohru while Uo was comforting her.

"Huh? well... that was strange but if she really tells the truth then I would be ready when Tohru come home i'm prepared for what would happen" Kyo said as he went to his room and slept leaving Shigure and Yuki shake the heads and go to sleep too.

* * *

Finished!

Yes... now next is up!

It's kind of shorter than the previous chapter though but anyways Hope you like it!

Also don't forget to Review!


	5. Chapter 4

My Dark Side Chapter 4

Sadly... I do not own Fruits basket

* * *

The sun has rose up and Tohru was getting ready for her visit.

"I can't believe it... I really am doing it... It pains me to say goodbye to them but it is for the sake of their health and i should just go and leave after saying my reason."She sighed and took her dark colored cloak and left along with Konzaro(the servant...). They went out and walked slowly towards the Sohma house making Tohru shake and cry harder and harder the nearer they come while Konzaro comforted her.

* * *

Inside the Sohma house...

The 3 men waited for Hana and Uo to have a meeting about what they would do when Tohru comes.

"Hmm... what if when she come we all hide? and wait for her to speak up?" Yuki said

Kyo didn'y speak up and was at the corner with such pain in his heart... too much worry... too much... . Yuki and Shigure looked at him without saying anything but their looks said it already. Their looks were saying "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything..." Kyo didn't bother to look at them just think of Tohru. Finally the two women came very tired seems like those who ran and 100-meter dash.

"What happened to you both?"Yuki asked worriedly

"We...saw... Tohru..."Hana said

Just hearing that made Kyo jump and ask a bunch of questions on how Tohru is.

"Really?! How is she? Is she alright? Is she hurt? What?!" He said.

"...We ran away from her... She's not the Tohru we knew. She's different... she has a sword with her and a cloak to cover her appearance but of course I already knew it for I sensed her electric signals. Tohru is coming in a few minutes so please hide while Arisa and I would have a talk with her."

Yuki closed Kyo's mouth immediately and nodded as they went upstairs and had a talk.

"What the heck?! why did you close my mouth?! You IDIOT!"Kyo shouted

He stood up and looked at him angrily.

"Your the IDIOT here. Miss Honda is not what she was before! She became different! Do you think _Miss Honda _would hold a sword? what now? her pure soul is trapped under the darkness she bears! She would be very terrified if she killed you and never return!stay here!" He scolded him.

Kyo was wide-eyed and heard glass breaking downstairs and so he opened the door and was about to go out but Yuki pulled him and locked him in the room withShigure to look after him while he went down.

"Tohru stop it! Your hurting Arisa!"

"Who cares... your sweet Tohru is gone... now I'm the one controlling this body... after years of waiting it has now come and i could destroy everything she loved everything she had"

"STOP IT TOHRU! YOUR HURTING US!"

Kyo got angrier and angrier every passing second then finally kicked the door with all his strength then went running down and saw aArisa hurt and Hana besid eher while

Yuki was fighting her and telling her to stop until his voice became soft and became tired already. Kyo jumped out grabbed Tohru on he shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes and said...

"Tohru... I Love You... Please stop this and come back i miss you so much.. I'll do anything please i want you back I miss you.."he cried as he hugged her tightly.

"Well... if this is how i see her life then I will set her free... You all look like capable protectors for her..."She said smiling...

Kyo broke the hug and looked at her along with everyone and Kyo asked...

"What do you mean?"

"I am a part of Tohru. I was inside her and cannot see the outside but only feel what she feels. Every time she's hurt and every time she's sad or embarrassed. I first came out when she was played by her classmates when she was just a pre-schooler and everyone became afraid of her so she kept me inside until the right time has come. My role here is to protect her to make her feel included in the game... In the family. Ever since her mother died I took special care for her feelings. But i Think you all could protect my sweet Tohru."

"Of course we could. We are her friends and Kyo is her loved on a part of her that would never be complete without him. We would always protect her." Hana said as she was smiling.

"Hmm... then i shall take my leave and everyone please take care of Tohru... Konzaro you are free as you have completed your role..."

He bowed and hugged her before he left and swore that they would meet again. Tohru smiled and waved good bye to him and he faced everyone and bowed before she transformed back to normal.

"Take care of Tohru or else i'll be back and deal with you again..." She closed her eyes and floated in the air as she glowed so bright like an angel and then fell as she became unconscious. Kyo caught her and made her lie on the bed as everyone waited for her to wake up.

"So Hana you already knew this would happen?"

She shook her head and said,"I only predicted it but I really didn't know that my prediction would be true"

"Tohru...Tohru...Please wake up now..."Kyo said softly as he was crying so hard waiting for her to wake up.

It was nighttime and Tohru hasn't woke up yet. Uo and Hana Slept beside her while Kyo was on the roof thinking about Tohru while the other two men slept peacefull as they know that their sweet Tohru would come back again tomorrow.

* * *

Finished! Last chapter is next huhuhuhu...*sniff* *sniff* XD

review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

My Dark Side Chapter 5

I do not own fruits basket...

* * *

The sun has rose up again and everyone waited again beside Tohru and then Kyo noticed Tohru move her hand a little.

"Hey everyone! Tohru's moving her hand a little!"

They all ran to her and everyone saw her eyes open a little and after few seconds she woke up! They all hugged her as she sat in an upright position. The other Sohmas heard the news and ran to her and asked so many questions especially Momiji making Kyo Punch his head.

"O-Oh! I'm fine really! There's no need to worry everyone!" She said with a smile.

Kyo stepped forward and leaned closer to her and kissed her and whispered in her ear.

"_I'm glad your back... I missed you so much Tohru.. Never leave me again please? Don't make me worry too much again it hurts so much Tohru...I Love You. I Love you so much that I would never hate you."_ he looked at Tohru and smiled in relief as Tohru stared at Kyo and smiled back at him.

"Sissy why were you unconscious?" Kisa asked

"Oh Kisa! It's okay now you don't have to ask that anymore I am back and that's what's important" She said as she hugged her happily.

"Let me have you a checked up"Hatori said as he came close and checked her up.

"Hmm... I don't see anything wrong for now. But still rest okay?"

"Yes Mr. Hatori" She looked at all the Sohma's and her friends and gave them all a warm smile.

* * *

"I guess my role is also over for now..." The stranger disappeared and was now in heaven as he was already dead and sat beside Kyoko

_I'm so happy you did it_

_Mhm... now our sweet Tohru is back to normal but i do still feel guilty for not showing my face to Tohru but anyway she wouldn't know me for she haven't seen her father_

_It's alright dear. At least for now we could watch her peacefully and she could just get dreams of a complete family including you in the family picture _

Kyoko hugged Katsuya as they both watched Tohru from above and saw Tohru look up and smile making them laugh while holding each other's hands.

* * *

"_i miss you mom and dad...I hope you hear me but please do not harm my friends anymore thank_ you..." Tohru mumbled as she stared at the heavens as her parents nodded.

"What did you say Miss Honda?"Yuki asked

"Ah! N-Nothing really!"

Everyone laughed at her sudden surprise as they knew she was outside the world already. Kyo and everyone were happy that everything came back to normal. No worries... No pain... No one leaving...

_Everything's back to normal... _wait wait... is it?

Kyo knelt down and took a small red velvet colored box from his pocket and said...

"Will you Tohru Honda marry me?"

Huge silence was the respond then Tohru was crying and hugged Kyo as she said

"yes! Yes I will marry you Kyo Sohma!"

Kyo took the Gold ring with diamonds from the box and placed it on her ring finger and kissed her on the lips as everyone cheered for her and Momiji scream in happiness but Kyo ignored it and focused himself on Tohru.

"I Love You Kyo Sohma..."

"I Love You Too Tohru Honda..."

They kissed once more again but it lasted longer then Momiji interrupted making Kyo punch him in the head and Momiji whine.

They all laughed as Kyo was angrily chasing Momiji because he interrupted their kiss while Momiji was asking from help from Tohru.

_Thank you mom for making my dreams come true..._

_Your welcome Tohru..._

Everyone congratulated her even Akito! and also her friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani hugged her tightly as they know that their Tohru has finally found much more happiness and would create a wonderful family with her most loved one

She was so happy and prayed that it would never end. Everyone and everything is already complete making Tohru cry but no one noticed it.

_Tohru has found True happiness... I feel happy for her..._

_I will protect her whatever happens but I know her special Kyo is there for her and everyone else so I would just stay and feel whatever she feels and I won't bother her anymore..._

_Tohru... your very admirable... very interesting... very selfless... and many more please continue that and always be happy in you life forever..._

* * *

The End~

So happy!

Thanks for reading this whole story! Did you like it?

Anyways I don't know if I should make a sequel but anyways please do answer my poll on my profile and Thanks for reading again!

Don't forget to Rate and Review! Thank you all so much!


End file.
